Bleeding Love
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: House snoops on Cameron in the lab late at night. House/Cameron


Title: Bleeding Love

Series: House, MD

Rating: M

Pairing: Cameron/House

Disclaimer: I own nothing of House, not even House's cane. Damn. (But with my bum knee right now, I can get a cane to match House!). Oh, the song that I allude to is "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis.

Summary: House overhears Cameron musing to herself in the lab late at night.

House strolled down the hallways, well more like limped down them. He wasn't looking for anyone or anything in particular. At least, he was trying to convince himself he wasn't. The lights were all dimmed and the stations deserted. It was late at night here in the PPTH, and only House's team remained. Their patient was getting worse and they had no idea what was wrong. Currently, Chase was snoozing in the conference room, and Foreman was keeping watch on their patient. Cameron was running the labs to search for any hidden clues that might have been overlooked. So, House found himself nearing the lab unconsciously. 'Damn,' he thought, 'Why do I always seek her out?' That is the mystery of the universe right now. As he neared the lab, he heard singing. 'What the hell? Is that her singing? Of course that's her, there's no one else around genius.'

He stayed just out of sight. Now he was intrigued. He had never heard Cameron sing or even her mention music of any sort in a conversation. As he listened to her voice, he found himself mesmerized by it. She wasn't the worlds best singer, but she had a pretty decent voice. His inner pondering started to ramble off before he could stop it. He sat there wondering whether she had been in any choir in high school or something on those lines. The lyrics were ironically appropriate for her. 'Bleeding Love, huh.' His eyes raised to the heavens when he heard her hit the high notes. 'Holy shit! She can break glass!' he shouted in his mind. He counted to ten before he attempted to walk in. He tried to be a silent as possible. There weren't too many 'real' moments in which he could observe her without being detected. He often forgot that Cameron had a 'House sense' and could spot him across the room. As he was approaching, she swiveled around on the stool to face him. The look on her face was unreadable. Usually he knew exactly what she was thinking or where her thoughts were going. This time, her face was a porcelain statue, her eyes as hard as ice. His eyes focused on hers, trying to decode what he saw, to no avail. He would just have to wait for her to break the silence.

"How long have you been there listening to me?" was the only question asked. It was a simple question really. So why couldn't he answer it? He didn't want to admit it to her that he was eavesdropping. But that sort of action was just like him, so she wouldn't expect any different. "Only since the middle part of the song, not a second before." he responded. Cameron turned away from him. She seemed hurt by his actions. Well, it was supposed to be her private time after all. "The only time I have to myself in this damned hospital and you still can't help but interrupt it!" she shouted. Oh boy, now he had to deal with an infuriated Cameron. Now he only had one question to ask himself...'how the hell do I get out of this situation?' There was only one solution really, and it involved drastic physical matters. He neared closer to her, closing the gap between them. As he got closer, he set his cane against the glass table. His hands then found themselves beginning to caress her arms. The look on her face was priceless. He could tell her mind was reeling a mile a minute trying to figure out his intentions. She tried to decide if he was being sincere or if he was just trying to stop her from being mad at him. Well, what ever his intentions were at the moment, her brain was tired of trying to figure it out. She shut her eyes and let herself be lost in this game of his. Their lips met in a union of souls. The kiss started as light, teasing...but then turned in to a battle of possession. Cameron's arms interlocked behind his neck, pulling him down towards her level.

The embrace lasted for several minutes, until House hoisted Cameron up to her feet. "Lock the door, now." he commanded softly. She obeyed willingly. She waltzed over to lock the glass panes. Luckily it was dark in the hospital, and deserted. At this time of night no one was likely to walk in on them. She returned to his arms; allowing herself to lose it for just one moment. His mouth sought hers, laying his claim. Sucking on her bottom lip gently, he coaxed her lips to part, granting him silent permission for his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. She tasted of coffee and raspberries he decided. Cameron let out a low moan, it vibrating against House's lips. His mouth traveled to her neck, nipping and sucking. He smirked at the mark he left. His hands wandered down her sides, pushing up her shirt ever so slightly. Her hands found their way to the top of his pants, undoing his belt. He chuckled at her haste. "In a hurry Dr. Cameron?" he asked sarcastically. "No," she responded, "Just can't wait to feel you inside me." His eyes widened. That was the last response he thought he would hear from her. He had to learn not to underestimate her from now on. And if she was that talented with her hands, he couldn't wait to see what the rest of her could do. Cameron lowered herself on to her knees. She make quick disposal of his pants and boxers. Her mouth descended rapidly on his hard cock. He tilted his head back and groaned. This was un-fucking-believable. Her tongue wrapped around his shaft, stroking up and down. God, if she kept this up, he would blow his load too quick. After a few more seconds of her oral demonstrations, he gently pulled on her hair to get her to stand back up. "Goddamn, you are something else." he remarked.

House couldn't wait to sheath himself within her depths. He lifted her up and deposited her on the counter. Her shirt was pulled up hastily, his hands grabbing at her breasts. He loved the way they felt in his hands. They were perfect. He pinched her nipples until they were taunt peaks, then leaned down and sucked on them like she had sucked on his dick. His reward was her throaty moan. He glanced up, her eyes were shut in complete ecstasy. House imprints this reaction of hers in to his memory. He would draw on this for many nights to come. His nimble fingers swiftly unfastened her pants and shoved them down her legs to gain easy access. Cameron gasped when she felt his fingers probe at her wet core. Damn, she was ready for him. He really loved causing this much of a reaction out of her. He glided in one finger, then two. As he pumped them in and out, she inhaled sharply and struggled to gain control. After a few seconds, he withdrew his fingers and raised them to his mouth. Cameron held her breath in anticipation. Her eyes widened as she saw him put the fingers in his mouth and suck them clean. "Hmmm...you taste exquisite." he commented. She nearly lost it then. She was breathing heavily, almost orgasming on the spot. "You ready for me Allison?" he asked. She nodded, it slowly sinking in that he had used her first name. All of sudden he thrust in her, not waiting for her to finish her silent answer. Both their heads lolled back in sheer pleasure. The sensations that tore through them were indescribable. Composing himself, House began to move inside of her. She was so tight, and wet, and ready for him. Could she be any more desirable? When Cameron bucked her hips against him, he decided that she could be. "God...Greg, make me complete. I need you now!" she pleaded. How could he turn down that request? He grunted as he thrust in and out, feverishly picking up the pace. "Now...now..." she begged, "make me yours!" She gasped as she was nearing the edge. He too, was nearing completion; he wanted to make her come first. "God, Allison...release for me. Call my name!" he shouted. She bucked her hips against his as she exploded; falling over the precipice of insanity and screaming his name. "Fuck, Greg, you are incredible!" He pushed in to her one more time then exploded inside of her; breathing her name.

House leaned against the counter, falling in to her; trying to catch his breath. His face was contorted slightly in pain. Cameron wordlessly reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his Vicodin. She handed him two which he dry-swallowed. "Thank you." he said. "You're most welcome." she replied. Regaining themselves, they tried to straighten their clothes and appear if nothing at all had happened. "Oooh, I left my mark on you." he pointed to her neck. Her hands went to cover her neck, when he pushed them away. "Don't. Let them see who left it. I want them to know." he demanded. "I'll wear it as a mark of pride." she answered. He moved to walk out of the lab, when he turned back towards her. "You should work in the lab late more often." he hinted. The response he received on the way out was a chuckle of amusement.


End file.
